deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth VS Genocide Jill
Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) VS Jenocide Jill (Danganronpa) is a What If? DEATH BATTLE. ''Description'' Twisted Metal VS Danganronpa! Two Videogame Serial Killers with split personalities (and from SONY) who are part of a game of death will battle to the fatal end! Will Needles Kane turn Toko Fukawa into road-kill? Or will Jill be Marcus' demise? Prelude Wiz: Fear can come in many forms that may appear innocent. Boomstick: But these two certainly prove that nothing is safe from being dangerous! Wiz: To keep things clear, we will be including spin-off titles as info for these characters. Boomstick: Sweet Tooth, the murderous ice-cream clown from Twisted Metal! Wiz: And Genocide Jill, the killer school-girl from Danaganronpa. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Sweet Tooth Wiz: Have you ever wanted something so badly, that you would do anything to obtain it? Boomstick: Yes, having a successful marriage. (cue, sad music) Wiz: Well then, you could always participate on the annual Twisted Metal tournament. A vehicular car combat death match filled with many drivers with different desires, and a variety of cars, trucks, and tanks. But non are as insane as the infamous driver of Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane. Boomstick: AHHH! It's a fucking clown!? Wiz: Well...he wasn't always a clown, Marcus Kane used to be an Ice-cream man who was unhappy with his life, and with a serious case of split personality. With a voice inside his head constantly asking to be set free. Boomstick: Voices in your head? That can't be good. Wiz: It wasn't soon, Marcus succumbed to the voice's demand, and carved himself a new face. And so, the rampage of Needles Kane began. Boomstick: And to make it worse, his first targets were his own family. He managed to kill all of them except his own daughter, who then proceeded to stab him in the eye and escape. Wiz: Now on the loose, Needles set-off to bring death and destruction wherever he went. He even managed to track down his daughter to a hospital, where he then proceeded to murder everyone in the building, managing to kill a security guard before he could fire his gun, shatter reinforced windows with the bodies of his victims. Boomstick: But it turns out he had just missed her. Wiz: Needles was captured and sentenced to death in the electric chair. But not before a Preacher cursed him to have his head burning with the flames of hell for all eternity. But, he managed to survive the electric chair and murder a few guards before being locked up in an asylum where he was deemed a lost cause. Boomstick: Sweet Tooth would spend his days with fiery headaches, until a man named Calypso offered him an invitation to his infamous competition, Twisted Metal! Genocide Jill DEATH BATTLE Results'' '' Category:Keranigma Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years